Starry Night
by SM.Hime
Summary: what happens when Miku dies and made a contract to the Heaven God to bring her back to life but there's some rules including her being disappeared when she will confess her feelings.But unfortunately both of them had an amnesia with each other.What to do?
1. A New Start

**SM: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so don't be mean to me if I had mistakes…**

**M: Stop that puppy eyes of yours and start making!**

**L: Yeah! We're excited!**

**SM: Miku-chan is so mean T_T**

**M :Hehehe (evil laugh)**

_**Flashback (7 yrs. ago)**_

_**MIKU'S POV**_

_Len and I have been friends since 9…And he was my first love…_

_One day as we were playing with a ball at the road…_

_When the ball accidentally rolled to the street…_

"_Oops! I'll get it Miku-chan…"Len said as he approached at the ball._

_When suddenly a car loose control and was about to hit Len…_

"_Len! Watch out!" I yelled while I push Len to the side._

_My eyes widen 'Am I going to die?' I thought as I was shaking._

_*BANG!* 'I felt something bumped hard at me…It hurts at first but fades_

_when I suddenly realized that I wasn't on my senses anymore…'_

"_MIKU-CHAN!" Len yelled._

"_Miku-chan wake up! Don't leave me please…" Len cried._

"_Len…"the only words I said before I fall into a deep sleep…_

'_Goodbye…sorry…'_

'_Am I in heaven?' _I thought

"Wake up Miku…"A gentle voice I heard

I slowly opened my eyes when I saw a pretty girl with pink hair smiled at me.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

" You're in the heaven dear and my name is Megurine Luka I'm the same as you" She answered.

"I see…" I stand up trying to look at the surroundings, everything was almost surrounded

by clouds.

There was a mirror in front of me. I looked at it and saw that I was taller and matured

look than before.

"Say…How much year had past?" I asked

"Um…just about 7" She answered

I was shocked "I see…"

I slowly remembered a banana haired boy in my mind but I don't remember his name or

anything that had happen.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I panicked

"Don't panic, they say it's natural if your memories will erase when you go to heaven"

She said calmly.

I suddenly remembered the word Len said "Don't leave me please"

"Excuse me?" She asked, maybe she heard what I was murmuring

"N-Nothing…"I said

"By the way get dress, The Heaven God is calling you" She said.

I follow what she said and then I met The Heaven God.

" Miku Hatsune isn't it?" He asked

"Yes my Lord" I bowed.

"What a poor soul you are" He said.

"My Lord I have a favor. Can you please hear me out?" I said pleading.

"Continue…"He said

"Please…give me a chance to be back on earth…" I say weeping

"What a disgrace Miku! You-" Luka interrupted.

"Silence!" He cut Luka's word.

"I-I just want to see and to be with him for the last time" I plead as I knelt to the ground.

"Then you must make a contract with me…You shall be given 3 months but there are

some changes. Are you willing to continue?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord!" I answered.


	2. A New Start 2

**SM: Tadaima! I'm sorry for cutting the first chapter (bows in apology)**

**by the way here's the continuation**

**L: Why won't you just admit that you really had no experience?**

**SM: Shut up! (actually it's true ) *blushes in embarrassment***

**M: *walks in* what just happen?**

**SM: N-Nothing! By the way enjoy reading!**

"Then I won't hesitate. You should always remind that you're

only given 3 months that you must find him before your time's up

and more importantly…" He paused.

*gulp* I listened very carefully

"However if you confessed your feelings, you'll disappear"

*sweat drops* '_disappear?_' I thought

"And one more thing I forgot, every night your body will shine and glitters

That supposed to mean you're an angel and already died and that means

To say that you should be careful that no one will notice you or

else you'll disappear as well however if you get caught, use this dagger"

He paused and he gave me a silver dagger with a big blue jewel at the handle.

I accepted it.

"It is not an ordinary dagger and don't worry it wouldn't kill someone, it will

just make them faint and forgot what they saw" He explained.

"H-how would I kn-" my words were cut by The Heaven God

"You'll know when you stab him, whenever you stab someone, their heart

would glow that signifies that they are human but the one you're looking

for doesn't have his heart glow whenever you stab him. But don't be fooled

because he isn't the only one that has it's heart unable to glow" He said.

"that sound h-hard *gulp*" I was very nervous.

Suddenly a white portal appeared and sucked me in.

**NORMAL POV**

"Wh-Where in the world am I? Miku asked.

"You might be the guest? I'm Gumi, I'm going to take care of you starting

Today" She smiled.

"Are you dead?" Miku asked '_Why did I ask a stupid question?_' She thought

"hahaha…You sure are a silly girl but actually you're right and wrong" She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"You're right about me being a girl like you who come back to life to retrieve

Something but you're wrong because after I retrieve something, a miracle happened

and I was permanently alive from now on" She smiled.

"Huh?" Miku didn't understand what Gumi was suppose to say.

"Never mind and by the way you'll be under my care now so hurry up and

get dress 'cause you're going to attend school" She smiled.

**End of Chapter 2**

**SM: At last I'm done!**

**M: Yay! I came back to life! Wahaha *evil laugh***

**L: Hey! SoulMaka, how long are you planning on hiding me?**

**SM: Sorry Len but I promised you should be in the next chapter**

**L: YAY!**

**ALL: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Adjustments

**SM: Hello! I'm back again!**

**M: Wow! You really do update so fast!**

**L: Maybe SoulMaka is an alien!**

**SM: *smacks Len* Of course Miku because I always write my idea in my notebook so that I could keep my idea whenever I'm not in the computer that way I would not take too **

**M: Cool SoulMaka!**

**M&SM: By the way Enjoy!**

_A girl who kept on cryin…_

_Swear to herself "I'll be stronger!" She said_

"I'm Miku Hatsune" She said coldly.

'_Since that girl transferred here, everything seemed cold around her_' Len thought.

"Hey you transferee! I see you have a nice necklace there! Mind giving it to us?" Neru the leader of the Skullgirls Gang bullied her (others laugh).

Miku just ignored Neru and the others. Some of their classmates remained calm, they don't want to get involved in the fight because it would just cause some more trouble. But Len was uncomfortable

'_Since then she was always bullied but she was too cool to ignore them_' Len thought back,

"Hey! Stop ignoring me bitch!" Neru was now mad then the gang started punching and kicking at her.

"Hey stop! Bullying her!" Len was now mad.

"This brat sure likes playing superhero!" Neru turned around at Len, when the gang was about to punch him Miku suddenly interfered.

"Stop! I'll give you my watch, it's from a high class brand. Take it! Leave that guy!" Miku offered her watch.

"Well since Miss Transferee bitch gave us an offering…Lucky Jerk!" The gang leaved and so as Miku (even though she's hurt).

While Len was about to chased her, she suddenly disappeared.

"Wh-What the…" He was shocked.

At lunch break, Len was wandering until he reached the school rooftop then He suddenly saw Miku.

"Hey!" Len called her but Miku didn't hear.

_kimi no sekai todokanai __  
><em>_kaerimichi wa toza tozasarete __  
><em>_nakusu kowasashitte tanoni __  
><em>_hoo no namida no kotta mama_

_kakerareru kotoba omoku __  
><em>_haritsuk ni sareta kokoro __  
><em>_oshitsubusare sou ninaruno __  
><em>_gaman dekinakute nigedashita_

_mawaru sekai heto obikondeku __  
><em>_"hokani wa nanimo iranaiyo" to __  
><em>_zutto murinankashite nainoni __  
><em>_doushite kono omoi wakaranaino?_

Miku wept after she finished singing.

Len was stunned by Miku's beautiful voice.

Miku suddenly noticed him. "What are you doing here?" she suddenly wipe her tears away.

"I…um…thank you for saving me" Len apologized. Miku didn't reply.

"But you don't have to do that! Why are you letting yourself bullied anyway?" He continued.

"Then…why are you even letting yourself apologized to me? Why do care of being sorry?" Miku said gently but coldly.

"Huh?" Len was confused.

"If I hadn't let them my watch, they would eventually had punched you" She continued.

"But then why? Why didn't you just let me?" He yelled.

"Why do you care for me anyway?" She yelled back sending Len a very cold glare and left.

"*Gulp* She was pretty scary." He mumbled to himself.

As Miku goes back to her temporary house (actually it's Gumi's house) Gumi notices that Miku's watch was gone.

"What happened Miku dear?" Gumi asked.

"*sigh* if it's the watch, I accidentally lost it." She lied.

"Well your eyes are telling me that you're lying, mind telling it to me?" Gumi said in a gentle voice.

"Well you see…" Miku explained everything to Gumi.

"I see…you know maybe you should be less colder in your class" Gumi said.

"I don't care about that boy or others, I just want to find HIM" Miku said.

"But you didn't even have a clue where to fi-" Gumi's word where cut by Miku.

"Maybe I need to make a move now or else my time here would be wasted" Miku said as she goes out.

"But it's already night! It's dangerous!" Gumi tried to stop here but Miku just ignored her and continues to go out.

It was a cold night when Miku sneaked through their school rooftop.

But Len was already there star gazing.

Afraid of being discovered (**SM:** _Miku was shining and glittering. Remember what the Heaven God says?)_

Miku ran towards Len ad stabbed him through his chest (**SM: **Miku didn't even know it was Len because it was dark.).

But Len noticed that it was Miku directly "M-Miku…w-what are you…?" Len cough some blood.

"L-Len?" At last Miku noticed it was Len.

But she was more shocked when she saw Len has no heart (**SM:**notin a disgusting way, okay?)

"L-Len...a-are y-you" Miku broke into tears and runs away leaving Len bleeding behind.

**SM: Done! Whew that was quite long!**

**L: You're very diligent huh? But I'm sure you'll be as lazy as a sloth when time passes…**

**SM: That's true… **

**M: Len you should apologize!**

**L: Sorry SoulMaka…**

**SM: That's okay Len, I'll try my best to never let my reviewers down!**

**M: By the way thanks to Alice De Blois and SnowLily01 you sure help SoulMaka's spirit up!**

**SM: Hey! Thay's my line! Nevermind**

**L, M & SM: Please REVIEW**


	4. That was close!

**SM: It's me again!**

**M: Welcome back SoulMaka!**

**SM: Hey Miku, where's Len?**

**M: I stabbed him wahaha *evil laugh***

**SM: *gulp* scary…**

**M: Enjoy reading! Wahaha *evil laugh***

Miku ran back to the house crying

'_Is it really him? Is the boy I met before is Len?'_ She thought

Miku hurriedly goes to her room.

"M-Miku? What happened?" Gumi saw her

Miku just ignored her and locked the door as soon as she got inside then lie at her bed .

'_I must not be fooled! Maybe he isn't the one…" _Miku shook her head and instantly fall asleep.

**MIKU'S Dream**

"_Miku, hurry! Find me hurry!" A banana haired boy said._

"_W-wait! Who are you?" Miku asked as she walked towards the banana haired boy._

_But the banana haired boy just smiled and slowly disappearing._

"_W-Wait!" Miku ran towards him but she tripped and the banana haired boy completely disappeared._

"_Why can't I reach you?..." Miku cried._

**End of Miku's Dream**

Miku woke up and found herself crying,her head was aching in pain so she decided to rest a bit.

"Miku! You're going to be late!" Gumi knocked at Miku's door.

"I'm going to absent, My head hurts" Miku answered.

"O-okay but are you really okay? Do you need something?" Gumi asked while leaning on Miku's door.

"I'm fine!" Miku answered.

"Come on, Miku you could tell me everything…" Gumi said in a kind and worried voice.

"It's just I don't know how or where to find HIM. Last night one of my classmate saw me wandering" Miku said.

Gumi was shocked but she didn't freak out or else Miku would freak out as well "T-Then what did you do?" She asked calmly.

"I-I…stabbed him. But I don't now what to do it was freaking me out. Then I saw he didn't have a heart the more I freaked out." Miku said weeping.

"Is it HIM?" Gumi asked curiously.

"I don't know, besides The Heaven God said I mustn't be fooled and now I'm confused! Gumi-san please help me…" Miku continued to weep.

"You know I was once in love with someone, like you I made a contract to The Heaven God to see him again. At first I didn't know how to find him but…I know…**Follow your heart **Miku and I'm sure you'll find him."

"Follow…my heart?...Gumi, you said you were the same as me did you find the one you're looking for?" Miku asked curiously.

"Well…that's a secret." Gumi smiled.

"Oh! Come on!" Miku plead.

"Hey, are you really sick? I'll tell you when time comes" Gumi walked away to do chores.

"How rude…" Miku pouted.

"Rest for a while so that you'll get better" Gumi said then she left.

**And then…**

Len woke up and found himself lying at the same place last night. He looked to his chest to see if the wound was bleeding or healed but eventually there was no wound. He was shocked.

"A dream?" He was confused.

He saw the dagger that Miku used last night when he was stabbed beside him. But there's no blood in it.

"Strange…" Now Len was more confused.

Len took the dagger and put it in his bag and went to his locker to change in his extra uniform (well he didn't came home since last night) then he immediately called his parents who was worried sick. He was also looking for Miku to ask what really happened last night but surprisingly Miku is absent. When dismissal came, Len went to the rooftop again and saw Miku who stared at the sky.

"You?" Len called.

Miku was shocked and nervous to know if what Len is thinking.

'_Why are you nervous Miku? He already forgot what happened last night I stabbed him perfectly right?"_ Miku thought while being nervous.

"What happened last night?" Len asked

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Miku was even more nervous.

"I'm talking about this. (Raises the dagger)" Now Len was more curious with Miku's reaction.

'_Oh Crap! I forgot about the dagger…I'm so dead!" _Miku thought trying to reach for the dagger.

"Give it back!" Miku yelled.

"I'll give it back to you but you should answer my question first." Len said sending her an angry glare.

"I-It was an accident! I don't know it was you!" She yelled.

"Then why are you bringing this?" Len asked, not yet contented by her answer.

"I-It was for self-defense!" She yelled again.

'_What am I saying? Who would fall for some stupid excuse? Stupid!" _She thought.

"So that's what it was? Sorry…" Len apologized

'_W-What the-?He fall for it? As I thought he's not smart enough.'_ She thought and was a bit relieved.

"Wait! I have more question!" Len suddenly remembered something.

"What now?" Miku's temper rise.

"As far as I can remember I was stabbed right?" he asked.

'_What? He remembered? But how? Impossible!' _Miku was shocked.

"M-Maybe it was only your HALLUCINATION!" She yelled.

"Maybe…Geez you don't have to yell at me alright…well never mind!" He smiled

Miku was blushing _'Why am I blushing? He looks cute when he smiled…'_ She thought.

'_Well what a brat! Luckily he's an idiot or else I'd be found out'_ She thought back sending a glare to Len but Len just ignored it.

**Then…**

The next day their classroom were noisy like they're talking about a new transferee.

"You heard? The transferee's name was **Luka Megurine** and she's a popular model!" One of Miku's classmate said.

Miku overheard their conversation and was shocked.

'_Luka? What the heck will she do here?'_ Miku thought.

Len caught sight of Miku who wasn't uncomfortable. Len approached at her.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked

"N-nothing! Don't mind me" Miku replied.

**~END~**

**M: That's all?**

**SM: Yup! My hands are getting numb.**

**L: Nice one! Thank God I'm alive**

**SM & M: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?**

**L: Please REVIEW! *wink***


	5. Visitor

**SM: HI!**

**M: Hi SoulMaka you seemed happy?**

**L: Maybe she found her alien friends**

**SM: *Hits Len with a baseball bat* Shut up!**

**M: *Gulp***

**SM: I'm happy because I'm getting more reviews ^_^**

**M: Really!**

**SM: Thanks to Ch0c0chat0 she sure perked me up!**

**M: That's great! Enjoy Reading Everyone!**

**Chapter 5: Visitor**

"Good Morning to all! I'm Luka Megurine Nice to meet you all!" Luka smiled which made all the boys drooled on her except for Len of course, Len kept looking at Miku who seemed to be in shock.

Luka looked around when she saw Miku.

"Miku-chan!" Luka waved as she approached at Miku.

"Luka what are you doing here?" Miku whispered in here ear.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Luka pouted.

"N-No!...I mean y-yes" Miku said.

"AHEM!" The teacher was glaring to them.

"Well, later!" Luka proceed to her chair.

'_Luka should better explain it to me after this.'_ Miku thought.

Suddenly a paper from Len was passed to her.

'_Miku is everything alright?'_ Len wrote.

'_NO!'_ Miku replied.

'_Why? Is it about the girl named Luka? She doesn't look mean in fact she's nice to me' _Len replied_._

'_Who asked for your opinion anyway?" _She wrote while feeling a bit jealous.

'_I'm sorry…It's just that I'm worried about you because you seemed down lately' _Len replied and pouted.

'_T-thank you for worrying about me but I'm fine thank you.' _Miku blushed. Miku then cover her face with the book to hide her blushing face while Luka noticing them two seemed too mad.

**AND THEN:**

Dismissal came when Miku goes home.

'_Dismissal at last! Now I could talk to Luka. Seriously what is she thinking?"_

"Miku! Wait up!" Len called.

"What? I'm in a hurry Len!" Miku said.

"I just thought we'd be going home together since the Skullgirls Gang is into you again and it's dangerous for you to go home alone." Len explained who looked at Neru who was smirking at them.

"You don't have to do that I'm fine by myself" Miku looked at her feet to cover her face from blushing.

"LEN!" A voice called.

Miku looked around to see who it was calling.

A yellow shorted haired girl with two clips in her head was waving at them.

"Rin! What are you doing here?" Len talked to the yellow haired girl named Rin.

'_Wow that girl is really cute and pretty, Len must be lucky to have a girlfriend like her'_ Miku thought as tears were about to come out of her eyes…

"L-Len I gotta go…" She quickly hide her face so that they wouldn't notice her tears and ran away

"H-Hey! Miku wh-where are you going?" Len tried to chased her and Rin tried to chase Len.

As Miku ran away, she felt pain in her head.

'_Miku…Don't leave me please! Why did you left me alone?' _An image of a banana haired boy said which appeared in her mind then Miku get a quick look at its face, it has blue eyes…just like Len's!

Miku suddenly fainted.

"MIKU!" Len suddenly spotted her. Len carried her in bridal style.

"Len!" Rin shouted at him as soon as she reached those two.

"Rin quick let's get him to the house!" Len said.

"Leave it to me bro!" Rin reached her phone and called.

"Butler-san please send us a limo right away!" Rin ordered (Rin and Len called their butler "Butler-san")

"Yes! Mistress!" Their butler answered (of course through the phone).

After 5 seconds the limo finally arrived.

Len quickly took Miku inside the car then Len get inside and Rin followed.

"Seriously Len where is your kindness towards your sister?" Rin looked at Len with angered.

"Sorry Rin I'm totally in a hurry. I'll make it up to you sometimes." Len apologized.

"Whatever, who's that girl? Your girlfriend? I never thought there would eventually like a guy like you" Rin laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend okay! She's just…my classmate" Len blushed looking at Miku's sleeping face.

"Even so you're not making a move? Others might take her away from you" Rin smirked.

"It's not like I like her or something…besides I don't think she'd like a guy like me" Len said.

"We're here Lord Len and Mistress Rin." Butler-san opened the limo's door and bowed to them.

They were standing in a big yellow Mansion. At front of the mansion was a big fountain and flowers at the sides and there was a red carpet that were leading them to the big door of the Mansion.

Len carried Miku inside his room while Rin kept following Len.

"Seriously, Rin how long would you follow me?" Len asked in an annoyed face.

"I'm just curious if what would you do to her." Rin smiled.

"Even entering in my room?" Len gently put Miku at his King Bed.

"So what? Since when have I been disallowed in entering your room." Rin touched some of Len's stuffs.

"Quit touching my stuffs Rin!" Len yelled at her.

"Geez! Mean as ever!" Rin yelled back.

"I-I…I won't" Miku murmur in her sleep while tears fall down in miku's eyes.

Len leaned closer to Miku so that he could hear what she was saying.

"I won't leave you again…L-len…" Miku whispered in Len's ear.

Len's eyes widen, because of the shock Len suddenly remembered from his past.

_**Len's Flashback (7 yrs. ago):**_

"_Len, let's play ball!" A teal-haired girl smiled at Len._

"_Why not ****!" Len replied_

_The ball accidentally rolled to the street…_

"_Oops! I'll get it ****-chan…"Len said as he approached at the ball._

_When suddenly a car loose control and was about to hit Len…_

"_Len! Watch out!" The girl yelled while she push Len to the side._

_A screech of a car was heard and blood shatters everywhere._

"_****-CHAN!" Len yelled._

"_****-chan wake up! Don't leave me please…" Len cried._

"_Len…"the only words The girl said before she could no longer open her eyes._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ahhhh!" Len yelp in pain as his hand were in his ear.

"Len! Are you alright?" Rin hurriedly ran to Len.

"I'm alright it's just I need to rest" Len go out from his room while his feet were shaking.

"Do you need some help" Rin followed him.

"I'm fine, Take care of Miku for me" Len said and walked out.

"M-Miku?..." Rin was shocked.

Rin take a closer at Miku who was crying in her sleep.

'_Wait did Len say Miku? Is she really Miku? Miku died 7 years ago. It's impossible but she really looks like Miku!'_ Rin thought as she covers her mouth by her hand, she was shock.

Miku suddenly woke up. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Len! Miku woke up!" Rin called.

"Oh, right I remember I was running away from that guy, and I ended up here?" Miku looked around then she walked out quickly.

"Where are you going?" Rin hold her hand with a serious face.

"Let go of me. I have some urgent things to do." Miku send Rin a cold glare.

Rin let go of Miku then Miku jumped through the window. (The room was on the second floor)

"Where is she Rin?" Len asked Rin as soon as she entered the room.

"She jumped out through the window" Rin said pointing at the window as her hair was covering her eyes.

"Why didn't you stop her? It's dangerous to jump through the window ." Len asked.

"I did stop her!" Rin yelled at him.

"O-Okay I'm sorry Rin." Len apologized.

**While…**

"Oh crap what time is it?" Miku looked t her watch.

"It's nearly 7? I should run quick or the night would catch me." Miku ran as fast as she can.

Miku pant as soon as she reached the house.

"Miku! Where'd you've been?" Gumi asked.

"I-I just wandered around" Miku lied.

"Welcome back dear" Luka greeted her.

"Why did you come here Luka? What do you want?" Miku asked.

"Miku dear is being mean. You aren't the only one allowed to be on earth you know." Luka answered.

"Miku, Luka-san has been here on earth for 2 months" Gumi explained.

"R-Really? I don't know…But why are you in heaven when I first saw you?" Miku asked.

"That's because I asked more extension to earth from The Heaven God…BUT HE REJECTED!" Luka was burning with madness.

"And what's your reason coming here?" Miku asked with a serious face.

"That's because…Well…" Luka looked down.

"well? what?" Miku asked.

"Let's not dwell on my story. Have you find HIM already?" Luka asked.

"Not yet…" Miku answered with a sad face.

"Well that's okay you have 2 months and 3 weeks left." Luka cheered her up.

"Th-thanks!" Miku cheered up a bit.

_**~END~**_

SM: I hope you guys aren't confused on Rin's reaction…

R: What about me?

SM: N-nothing Rin.

R: Well okay! Please REVIEW!


	6. Questions

**SM: Hello!**

**M: Welcome back SoulMaka!**

**L: What's with the late updating it's not like you.**

**M: Yeah, Is there something wrong?**

**SM: It's just my school is making my life worst this week!**

**M: Why?**

**SM: It's just they're letting me do this and that it's confusing it's freaking me out! (blah blah blah)**

**L: Everyone don't listen to this old hag…On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Questions**

"Rin…" Len looked at Rin with a sad face.

"What?" Rin answered.

"You say I was in state of amnesia after that accident right? Len asked.

Rin just nod and her hair was still covering her eyes.

"Lately I remembered about a teal haired girl-"Len's word was cut by Rin's reaction.

Rin's eyes widen and ask "Do you remember?" Rin asked.

"Uh…yeah…Do you know that girl Rin?" Len continued

Rin just remained silent.

"Is that girl connected to my past?" Len asked.

Rin remained silent again and tears came from her eyes then she looked away to hide her tears.

"Answer me Rin!" Len stood at front of her and saw her crying.

"Uh! Sorry Rin I didn't mean to-"Len's word was cut by Rin's.

"Don't mind me, I'm okay…" She said and walked out from Len's room.

**The Next Day…**

Len walked to school with a confused face.

'_Why didn't Rin answered my question? Why did she cried all of the sudden? Now I'm confused!" _Len thought. Then he saw Miku at the front of their classroom.

"Must find **him**…quick" Miku murmured to herself.

"Miku!" Len waved at her.

"Here's the stupid idiot again" Miku murmured.

"Let's go inside together." Len offered his hand.

Miku blushed "Hmph!" She walked off.

"H-Hey…S-Sorry…" Len ran to her.

"Stop it already…" Miku looked down covering her blushes.

Len sat in his seat and kind of disappointed releasing a very sad face.

"Uh…" Miku looked at him kind of guilty.

**THEN…**

Miku walked through the rooftop after their dismissal and saw Len was already there.

"Um…" Miku was guilty and she was trying to approach him.

"Miku…How would you feel when you were in a dark cave and can't find a way through it?" Len asked with a sad and serious face, he already knew Miku was there 'cause his instincts are telling him so.

"Huh? I don't know…maybe not to give up and keep find a way out" Miku answered.

"You know when I was still 9 years old, I had an amnesia due to an accident…" Len said in a sad faced.

"You had an accident before?" Miku asked.

"No not me…I don't remember any of it…It's just my sister told me about." Len let of a sad chuckle.

"You had a sister?" Miku asked.

"Huh? You didn't notice? Rin was my twin sister but she's older than me, she's the first one who came out of our mom's body." Len said.

"I thought…Rin was your girlfriend…" Miku said.

"You're not being ridiculous right? There's no way I'd go out with that annoying girl." Len said.

"Oh…I see. What happened to you after then?" Miku asked.

"happened what?" Len asked.

"You said you had an amnesia because of an accident, then what happened?" Miku asked.

"Oh…I was hospitalized by 5 years and when I woke up I didn't remember anything at all. My sister explained to me everything except about that accident." Len said with a sad tone.

"Then you don't have to go back to a tragic past. Present is more important than the past." Miku said.

"Maybe…It's just…I felt that the past where that important to me. I want to thank the person who saved my past. I heard my sister mentioned once that she was thankful for the one who saved me. Although I asked about it she just wouldn't answer." Len let of a sad smile.

Miku felt sad and happy though she didn't know.

"I think my goal in the world was to thank that someone so that he/she would finally move on." Len said.

"Goal…" Miku remembered that she wasn't here just to slack off she needed to find **him** because it's her goal after all.

"What about you Miku…What was your goal in life? Maybe to be successful or maybe to have a peaceful life?" Len asked.

"None…" Miku whisper enough for Len to hear.

"Then what is it? Y-You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Len said.

"I…I was looking for someone important to me." Miku answered.

"Really? I hope you find that important person to you Miku." Len said while a little bit jealous.

Miku nodded. There was silence until the sunset came.

"Woah…" The both of them said in amazement.

"The sunet sure is bright and beautiful…just like you…" Len whisper enough for Miku to hear while blushing hard.

"Ye-Yeah…" Miku blushed.

"Len, do you like sunset?" Miku asked.

"Of course I do. What about you Miku?" Len asked.

Miku nodded and looked at her watch. _"Crap! I need to go home before the night!" _Miku thought.

"Um…Len I'm going home." Miku walked.

"Wait the sunset is still beautiful." Len stopped her.

"But I really need to go." Miku said.

"O-okay if you said so…" Len walked with her.

The two of them walked together.

"Eeek! Why do you keep following me?" Miku asked while blushing.

"I just want to know where Miku lives in case I might want to visit." Len smiled.

"W-Wha…Your sister might be worried to you now." Miku said while still blushing.

"There's no way that sister of mine will get worried." Len said.

"Why do you keep pushing me away and WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME?" Len yelled and blushed from embarrassment.

Miku was on the left side of the road while Len was on the right side which the people were staring at them while laughing.

"That's because you kept following me and you're being creepy…" Miku pouted and released a cute face.

"Being cute doesn't affect me Miku" Len lied while blushing hard.

"ahaha…'" Miku smiled cutely which led Len into bright crimson red and know his faces were fully covered with this blushes.

'_She's really cute when she smile and laugh but she's pretty damn scary if she's serious or mad. Also I never though she would laugh…This is the first time I saw her laugh like that, maybe she would even look prettier and cuter if she always smile." _Len was daydreaming about Miku smiling that he didn't even notice both of them were at the front of Miku (or you could say Gumi's) house.

"Um…Len, we're here now…" Miku said.

"Uh! Y-yeah…" Len finally snapped out of his dreams.

"What happened Len? You were smiling all the time that you didn't even notice I was talking to you." Miku stared at him.

"N-Nothing at all" Len said. _"Hey this place is familiar…It's like I had already been here." _Len looked around.

"Hey! You two come in it's getting dark!" Luka yelled.

"Luka! Why are you here again?" Miku asked while walking towards her.

"Gaaah!" Len yelp while his hands were on his head.

_**Flashback 7 years ago:**_

"_Len! Here!" The teal haired little girl waved at him while standing at the front of the green colored house._

"_Ah! There you are ****-chan!' Len ran towards her._

"_Is this your house?" Len asked while pointing at the green colored house._

"_Nope! It's Ms. Gumi's house!" The girl said._

"_Who's Ms. Gumi?" Len asked._

"_I made friend with her and she's really pretty and kind." The girl smiled which made Len blushed._

_"Len, let's play ball!" The teal-haired girl smiled at Len._

_"Why not ****!" Len replied._

_The ball accidentally rolled to the street…_

_"Oops! I'll get it ****-chan…"Len said as he approached at the ball. When suddenly a car loose control and was about to hit Len…_

_"Len! Watch out!" The girl yelled while she push Len to the side.A screech of a car was heard and blood shatters everywhere._

_**End of Flasback…**_

"Len are you alright?" Miku was about to ran to him when Gumi stopped her.

"I'll go get him, you go inside it'd be dangerous for you in the night." Gumi said.

"O-okay…" Miku got inside and prepares some medical kit.

"What happened? Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Gumi said as she helped Len to get up.

"Y-Yeah…t-thanks." Len stood up.

"Let's come in to my house for a bit so you could rest" Gumi smiled.

"Your…house? YOU'RE GUMI?" Len asked.

**~End~**

**L: DONE? I haven't found out yet! You're being unfair SoulMaka!**

**SM: Tch! That's what you get from annoying me!**

**L: Miku you meanie *cries8**

**M: Don't cry Len. Being a crybaby is not good.**

**SM: Tch! By the way thanks to you Ch0c0chat0 for reviewing again! I really love you!**

**L: Wha! SoulMaka is a yuri!**

**SM: Baka! *Hits Len with a baseball bat and flew far away* by the way I'm not a fan of yuri and yaoi I'm just saying it by admiration. *cough cough* By the way PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Gumi's Discovery

**SM: Good Day to you all!**

**M: SoulMaka you seemed happy?**

**SM: Yes! One of my project at school is done so my problems got lesser**

**M: That's good to hear!**

**SM: Well then! Let's start! (where's Len? Well whatever)**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Gumi's Discovery  
><strong>

"Len are you alright?" Miku was about to ran to him when Gumi stopped her.

"I'll go get him, you go inside it'd be dangerous for you in the night." Gumi said.

"O-okay…" Miku got inside and prepares some medical kit.

"What happened? Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Gumi said as she helped Len to get up.

"Y-Yeah…t-thanks." Len stood up.

"Let's come in to my house for a bit so you could rest" Gumi smiled.

"Your…house? YOU'RE GUMI? !" Len asked.

"Uh y-yes, may I know who you are?" Gumi asked.

"Len, Kagamine Len." Len said.

'_Len Kagamine…Somehow that name was so familiar to me…' _Gumi thought.

".I'll just go off then." Len started to walk.

"Are you sure you're alright? Gumi asked.

"Y-yes thank you. Please tell Miku that I'm going now." Len said.

"A-alright." Gumi said as she watched Len go until he's no longer can be seen.

'_These memories are starting to haunt me. My memories are slowly recovering. Who's teal haired girl? What is our connection to each other? What's with the house?' _Len thought.

"Wait…Did I just said teal haired girl? Does that mean…MIKU?" he remembered Miku had the same hair color.

"But…It's way to impossible! She should have known me if she were the one and it's not like she's the only girl with a teal hair…right?" Len murmured to his self.

"Whaa! Idon't know!" Len yelled.

* * *

><p>"Gumi-san where's Len? Is he alright?" Miku asked worriedly.<p>

"He seems alright. He said he's going back." Gumi replied.

"That's good to hear." Miki sighed in relief.

"Hmm…you seemed to close with that guy." Luka smirked.

"Th-that's n-not true at all! He's just a brat!" Miku blushed.

"His name is Len Kagamine, right?" Gumi asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Miku replied.

"His name really seems familiar. Just where did I hear that name?" Gumi muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Miku looked at Gumi confused.

"N-nothing…" Gumi said.

* * *

><p>Len went home, his bangs covered his eyes.<p>

"Len, where have you been? It's already night!" Rin asked worriedly.

"I just went out for a walk after school." Len replied.

"This is the first time you went back home at night. Just what happened?" Rin was more worried.

"Hey Rin, do you know who's Gumi?" Len asked.

"Gumi? I…don't know…" Rin lied.

Len stared at Rin for a bit. He noticed Rin was really lying.

"Len, Is there something troubling you? Something I could help?" Rin asked.

"Rin, My past is the reason I'm troubled." Len walked back to his room.

"I…I'm sorry…" Rin frowned.

'_I can't tell him…I don't want to lose Len anymore…' _Rin thought as tears slowly went out from her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was now early in the morning, Gumi was now ready to go out.<p>

"Gumi, where are you going?" Miku asked.

"I'm going out to a library." Gumi answered as she grabbed her bag.

"Library? I didn't know you're interested in books." Luka chuckled.

"I'm going now. I might be home late. I'll leave the rest to you Miku." Gumi said.

Miku nodded in agreement. Then Gumi went out.

Gumi was now in the front of the _Vocaloid Library_.

It opens 7 in the morning and closes at 7 in the evening. It was popular for having all records of books and newspapers. Gumi entered the library and went towards the counter.

"Where's the newspaper section?" Gumi asked.

"It's in the 4th floor Ma'am. The past records are in the right side with red bookshelves." The girl in the counter said.

"Thank you." Gumi then proceeded to the 4th floor.

When she arrived at the 4th floor, she immediately found the red bookshelves.

"Let's see…hmmm…" Gumi browsed through the newspapers.

"I found it! 7 years ago…accident…" Gumi's eyes widened.

**16xx12**

_A girl and a boy was hit by a car in the middle of the road at Ninjin 3Zx Street in front of the house of a girl named Gumi who was the witness of the following accident. The boy survived with a severe head injury and lead him to coma while the girl unfortunately…**died**. The names of the two victims are_

…

…

…

"_**Len Kagamine" **and** "Miku Hatsune"**_

…

"Impossible…" Gumi was shocked.

**~END~**

**SM: I'm really sorry for the very very very late update!**

**M: But we're thankful for YOU who supported SoulMaka!**

**L: Yeah, she was going to give up on this but thanks to you all!**

**SM: Thank you! Please don't forget…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. I Found HIM!

**SM: Hi guyz!**

**L: I'm glad you still read this and you even survived!**

**SM: And what is it suppose to mean Len? *Evil Glare***

**M: What's happening?**

**SM: I'm punishing your husband!**

**M: S-SoulMaka yo-you shouldn't be saying stuffs like that *blushed in crimson red***

**SM: Anyways I really want to kill him right now.**

**L: Please no! Not now! I don't want too be embarrassed in front of Miku .**

**M: Awwh…you're so cute Len *blush* ENJOY GUYS!**

**Chapter 8: I Found Him!**

"I'm going ahead now sis!" Len bid farewell to her sister as he immediately left the house.

"Wait! Where are you going! Today is Saturday, you should be helping me with chores!" Rin yelled but it was too late, Len was already nowhere to be seen.

"Geez! This so unfortunate of him to go out during weekends…" Rin muttered to herself.

Len was now walking towards Miku's temporary house (or you could say Gumi's house).

Before Len could even knock, the door was suddenly opened by Gumi.

"Len-kun? Do you need something?" Gumi faked a smile.

"Is Miku there?" Len asked.

"Len? What are you doing here?" Miku suddenly shows up behind Gumi.

"Ne Miku, let's go out on a date today!" Len grinned.

"What the hell are you thinking? !" Miku yelled as she was blushing.

"I'll leave you alone, okay?" Gumi said as she walk away leaving the two behind.

"Do you want to go Miku?" Len asked.

"And what makes you think that I'm going out with you?" Miku looked at him a bit annoyed but deep inside her heart was beating so fast.

"Come on, I want to make up with you last night because I went home without saying a proper goodbye." Len said.

"Does it really matter to you that much?" Miku asked.

"Yes, it does." Len answered.

"And how are you going to convince me?" Miku asked.

Len leaned closer to Miku, their lips only a few centimeters apart made Miku blushed.

"What the-" Miku was cut off by Len.

"If you'll disagree, should I kiss you then?" Len said.

"Whatever…fine! But only until 3 in the afternoon. If I can't walk home until 3, I'll seriously kill you!" Miku said.

"Yes, I swear." Len said.

"Wait there, I'll get dress and don't even dare to come inside the house!" Miku said and went to her room to get dress.

"Going out dear?" Luka smirked.

"Whatever…you're still here? How long is your time in earth suppose to stay?" Miku asked as she took a dress from her closet.

"You're so mean…" Luka pouted.

"You better do the things you want to do before going back to the heaven than to slack around." Miku said as she wears the dress.

"You say that but even you hadn't still found HIM!" Luka said.

"Well, I have still a plenty more time than you do." Miku said as she fixed her hair.

"You only have 2 months left and a day before your time is running out. You call that PLENTY of time?" Luka smirked.

"I'm confident that I can find HIM before you could ever imagine." Miku bragged.

"Whatever…" Luka rolled her eyes.

"How do I look?" Miku asked.

Miku was wearing a teal colored halter neck dress, which is bordered with fascinating swirl designs near neckline and bottom with a matching cute pouch.

While Miku's hair was carefully arranged and moussed up-and-down, insouciant style caught in a loose ponytail to make it look like flowing fabric and to look natural

"Perfect!" Luka smiled.

"Thank you!" Miku smiled at her back.

"Geez what's taking her so long?" Len muttered to himself.

"Sorry for taking so long." Miku said.

Len was speechless by looking at Miku with his eyes wide open in surprise.

"Wow…" the only word that came out from Len's mouth.

"What…do you think?" Miku asked while blushing a bit.

"You look amazing!" Len said.

"Quit staring at me, would you? It's creeping me out already…" Miku said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"S-sorry…" Len apologized.

"Shall we go now?" Miku asked.

"Of course…how about we walk to the town and have a lunch at a fine restaurant." Len said as both of them started to walk.

"Sounds good to me…can we go window shopping too?" Miku asked.

"Of course!" Len smiled.

Gumi was watching at them as they slowly walk further and further away from Gumi's sight as Gumi smiled at them sadly.

"You know something, do you?" Luka asked.

"I feel so lonely for them…" Gumi sighed.

"You already know HIM, do you?" Luka asked.

"Yeah…and I guess you already know HIM too." Gumi said.

"Well I'm not sure yet if HE was really HIM." Luka said.

Miku and Len were walking as they just passed a Shinto shrine when Miku suddenly stopped.

"Miku?" Len looked at her.

"Len, can we drop by the shrine?" Miku asked.

"Of course." Len replied as both of them started to enter the Shinto gate.

As they reached inside the shrine, Miku began to pray.

'_Please let me find HIM soon…' _Miku prayed.

Len looked at Miku who was praying sincerely.

Len followed Miku and prayed.

'_Please let remember my past…' _Len prayed.

"What did you pray?" Miku asked Len as soon as they went out from the Shinto shrine.

"Nothing…" Len answered.

"What about you? You were praying so sincerely." Len said.

"It's none of your business." Miku answered as Len pout.

"It might be that important to you." Len said.

Miku looked at him then nodded.

"Actually I prayed that I could remember my past…" Len said.

"Do you really want to remember your past that badly?" Miku asked.

"Of course…It's important to me." Len answered.

Finally they reached the restaurant to spend their lunch.

Both of them entered the restaurant and settled on their seat as a young girl came to take their order.

"Len~ It's so unfortunate for you to come here with a girl besides your sister. Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"N-no! It's not like that." Len said while blushing.

"But you look cute together!" The girl said.

"But she hates me." Len pouted.

"Really? Does that mean I have a chance on you?" The girl asked.

Miku was pissed at the girl and Len's conversation.

"Ahem!" Miku faked a cough.

"Ah, sorry…Can I take your order ma'am?" The girl asked.

"I want a Pasta Carbonara with Leeks" Miku ordered.

"I'll have the usual." Len said as the girl noted the orders.

"Okay! One Pasta Carbonara with Leeks and One Banana Split coming right up!" The girl smiled and went back to the counter.

"You eat dessert during lunch?" Miku asked.

"That's okay I'm used to it. It wouldn't harm me anyways." Len smiled.

"Here's your order!" The girl arrived with their orders and placed them at their table.

"Thank you!" Len thanked the girl.

"Ne~ Len about-" The girl paused as Miku sent her a cold glare that made the girl shiver.

"I-I'm going back to work." The girl said as she hurriedly walked away.

"Miku that's rude." Len pouted to Miku who already started to eat her food.

"She annoys me because of her useless conversation with you." Miku said angrily.

"But you don't have to do that. She's my friend." Len said.

"Oh, so that's why you were having fun while talking to her? I'm sorry if I don't have a large chest like her and I don't have a cute face like her! But you really don't look good together." Miku pouted.

'_Is she probably…jealous?' _Len thought as he started to eat his Banana Split.

Len smiled as he looked at Miku.

"What are you looking at?" Miku asked.

"I noticed, you're so cute when you're eating made you look more cuter than any girl I met." Len smiled.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Miku looked down to hide her blushing.

Miku was done at eating her food and finally raised her head to look at Len finishing his dessert.

Then Miku let off a soft chuckle.

"What?" Len looked at her curiously.

"You are so careless." Miku smiled.

Miku stood up and sat beside Len as she moved closer to him and lick the cream on Len's lips that made Len blush in crimson red.

"You're so cute when you're blushing." Miku smirked.

After Len paid the food, both of them started window shopping and bought a pair of charms and went into an arcade and karaoke.

Because of the fun, they almost forgot the time.

"My time is already up Len, It's already 5!" Miku looked at Len angrily.

Len smiled and started dragging Miku away again.

'_His touch really felt so weird…As if I had held his hand before.' _Miku thought.

"Look!" Len said.

They were in a park with full of flowers, warm breeze of the wind and a nice view to watch sunset.

"This is my favorite place. I like to watch the sunset here…with you." Len said as both of them blushed.

"It's a nice place yet…why is it that there are no people?" Miku asked.

Suddenly Miku felt a pain on her head that made her scream in pain.

"AAAAAhhhh!" Miku screamed.

"Are you alright?" Len asked as he tried to comfort Miku.

"_**No you're not…you're not alone…" A boy said with a big smile.**_

Miku screamed more as a voice from her thought (or rather memory) started to run in her mind.

"_**Let's be friends Miku-chan!" the boy grinned.**_

"Miku! I'm going to take you to the hospital." Len said worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Miku yelled at him.

'_Just who are you?' Miku thought._

"_**My name is…" **_

'_Who are you?' _Miku thought.

"_**My name is Kagamine Len." The boy smiled.**_

Miku's eyes widened.

She suddenly looked at Len with tears in her eyes.

"Miku…don't cry…please don't cry…" Len whispered as he pulled Miku into a tight hug.

'_I found HIM!' _Miku thought.

Len broke the hug as he looked passionately Miku's eyes.

He then suddenly kissed Miku, they were kissing

The kiss was sweet and caring.

Miku's lips were soft and her lips taste like caramel. Her lips with a rare taste yet feel it made him feel like heaven.

It would be nice if Len own her, if so he could have this kiss whenever he wants.

Len pulled Miku closer as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues dance together and enjoying the pleasure.

Miku broke the kiss as both of them gasped for air.

"Thank You Len. I really enjoyed the date. See ya!" Miku smiled as she hurriedly went back to her temporary house (or you could say Gumi's house) before dark.

"I love you Miku!" Len yelled yet Miku was already gone far away.

'_**I FOUND HIM!' **_

**~END~**

**SM: Wew! That was really quite long!**

**L: The kiss…*blushed madly***

**M: The kiss…*blushed madly***

**L&M: *collapsed***

**SM: Oops! Well I'm going to have an announcement to make. I'm going into a summer vacation tomorrow until I want to go back home at my cousin's house in where there is no internet because they lived in a place that is surrounded with trees.**

**But don't worry…I'll bring my laptop there and I will still be writing my fics so that when I come back home, I'll publish it instantly.**

**I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Memories

**Chapter 9: Memories**

7 Years Ago…

_Have you still remembered?...How we first met?..._

* * *

><p>"YOU HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!" Miku's mom yelled.<p>

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Miku's dad yelled back.

"Mom…Dad…please…stop…" Miku cried as she placed her hands on her ears.

Still Miku's parents keep yelling and fighting.

Miku ran into her room and cried louder until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>My life…it was all like that…<em>

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day…<span>

Miku went out into the park.

The park was the only place she could go, the only place where she can feel peace and away from all her parent's fight.

* * *

><p><em>I was always alone…<em>

* * *

><p>"No you're not…you're not alone…" A voice called.<p>

Miku turned around and saw a blonde boy just around her age.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Who are you?" Miku asked.

"My name is Kagamine Len." The boy introduced himself.

"Miku…I'm Hatsune Miku…"Miku whispered enough for Len to hear.

"Let's be friends Miku-chan!" Len grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Since the day I met you…My life changed entirely…<em>

* * *

><p>Since Miku met Len, Miku always came into the park and played with Len.<p>

"Miku, let's go play!" Len said.

"Sure! Follow me!" Miku quickly grabbed Len's hand.

* * *

><p><em>The warmth of your hands that I could never forget…<em>

* * *

><p>"Len! Here!" The teal haired little girl waved at him while standing at the front of the green colored house.<p>

"Ah! There you are Miku-chan!" Len ran towards her.

"Is this your house?" Len asked while pointing at the green colored house.

"Nope! It's Ms. Gumi's house!" Miku said.

"Who's Ms. Gumi?" Len asked.

"I made friend with her and she's really pretty and kind." Miku smiled.

"You're prettier, kinder and smarter than her." Len said while the two of them blushed.

"Thank you…" Miku thanked Len.

* * *

><p><em>You made me realized what living is worth for…<em>

* * *

><p>"Gumi-nee, ohayou!" Miku greeted Gumi as soon as they arrived at her house.<p>

"Oh, Miku-chan! Who's this cute little boy with you?" Gumi asked.

"Ohayou, I'm Kagamine Len." Len introduced herself.

"What a cute name for a cute boy!" Gumi smiled.

"Gumi-nee, can we play here?" Miku asked permission.

"Of, course. Both of you can play here outside for a minute, my house is still messy and I need to clean it first." Gumi said.

Then both of them nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>If only I could turn back that time…<em>

* * *

><p>"Len, let's play ball!" The teal-haired girl smiled at Len.<p>

"Why not, Miku-chan!" Len replied.

The ball accidentally rolled to the street…

* * *

><p><em>It was my entire fault!<em>

* * *

><p>"Oops! I'll get it Miku-chan…"Len said as he approached at the ball. When suddenly a car loses control and was about to hit Len…<p>

"Len! Watch out!" Miku yelled while she pushes Len to the side. A screech of a car was heard and blood shatters everywhere.

* * *

><p><em>I deserved to die!<em>

* * *

><p>Len's eyes widened in horror as he saw Miku lying in a puddle of blood.<p>

"MIKU-CHAN!" Len yelled.

"Miku-chan wake up! Don't leave me please…" Len cried.

"Len…" Miku said before she finally lost her senses.

"Miku! Len! What happened?" Gumi quickly ran outside.

"G-Gumi-nee…M-Miku…she's not dead right?..." Len asked Gumi.

Gumi's eyes widened when she saw the scene.

After a few minutes…

People started to gather at the scene.

Len suddenly fell unconsciousness while Gumi was still stunned.

'Even though I'm an angel…I wasn't able to do anything!' Gumi thought angrily at herself.

**Hospital**

"Doctor what happened to my twin brother? Is he alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry…your twin brother had a severe head injury and he is in great trauma. We cannot sure if he'll ever wake up in his state." The doctor frowned.

"NO! My twin…brother will wake up! I'm sure of it!" RIn yelled.

"Yes, miss Rin. We'll try our best!" The doctor said.

"If ever my twin brother wakes up…will he be able to remember everything?" Rin asked.

"I'm sorry but in his state, he probably won't remember the accident and everything regarding _that _girl. But he will remember it as time passes." The doctor said.

"Please…I don't want Len to remember that horrible girl anymore!" Rin cried.

"I understand but you must tell him before he finds out." The doctor said.

"I won't…" Rin said.

"Miss Rin!" The doctor was shocked.

"I WON'T!" Rin yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it's better if you won't be able to remember me…Len<em>

**~END~**

**I finally updated it! Thank you for all the support you've given me guys. Please continue to support me. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Phone Calls

**SM: finally I uploaded this! It's too long that I have to divide the last chapter.**

**M: It's almost ending TT^TT**

**L: Yeah… TT^TT**

**SM: Cheer up! I still have to 2 stories left! And I have something planned on my mind.**

**M: By the way thank you for those who reviewed.**

**L: Special mentions will be mentioned by the end of this story.**

**SM: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10: Phone Calls**

"Today is the last day…right?" Miku uttered to herself as she looked up to the sky.

Miku reached her cellphone to call Len.

"Hello?" Instead Rin answered.

"Umm…Is Len there? Can I talk to him?" Miku plead.

"You're Miku Hatsune, right? The one that my brother met 7 years ago…" Rin said, her hair covered her eyes.

"Yeah…" Miku frowned.

"Stay away from him! Please…don't take my brother away from me…" Rin cried.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET IN ME AND MY BROTHERS WAY? He's the only family I left yet you want to take him away from me. "Rin continued.

"I don't want to him away from you…I also lost my family twice and I know how you feel…"Miku replied.

"You're WRONG! You definitely DON'T understand me!" Rin yelled.

"When I met Len at that time, I thought that I found it…that I definitely found a place that I could call my home.

That time, all the sound around me disappeared.

I was left in the shadow…alone.

One day my Mom disappeared from my Dad's heart and my Dad disappeared from my Mom's heart...At a time, I disappeared from their heart as well.

I lived alone with nothing…Silence…

The last sound I heard…That was when my time stopped…And darkness covered my whole world.

But I finally found him, a world filled with sound…

I don't need to shut myself in anymore…" Miku explained.

"…" Rin didn't respond.

"But it's time to say goodbye…I can't stay any longer anymore… I already…" Miku paused as tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-You…" Rin's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…but...don't worry, I won't bother you anymore just let me see him for the _last _time…" Miku plead.

"…" Rin didn't respond again.

"…"

"…."

"Go…"Rin responded.

"Huh?" Miku was confused.

"Len…he's running an errand…he got my phone. I'll send you my phone address so you can call him." Rin said in a low voice.

"Thank you…" Miku said before hanging up the phone.

"Miku…" Gumi frowned.

"I'm going now…goodbye…" Miku bid farewell with a sad smile.

Miku went to the rooftop and called the phone address that Rin sent.

"Hello?" Len answered.

"It's me. Can we talk face to face?" Miku asked.

"Uh, sure but where are you?" Len asked.

"That is a secret!" Miku replied.

"You have to find me…" Miku continued.

"Eh?" Len was confused.

"You see, I'm going to leave…" Miku said.

"Where to?" Len asked.

"Somewhere far away…a place where nobody knows." Miku answered.

"Miku…" Len frowned.

"This is probably my last call. This is my last farewell to you, who took care of me since before…" Miku smiled sadly.

"Miku…" Len replied.

"I've been searching for you the whole time." Miku said.

"Searching?" Len asked.

"Yep, since the moment I came back here on Earth. I've been searching for the person I wanted to see for the last time." Miku replied.

"…"Len didn't say anything.

"I thought that if I won't find that person then I'll regret it my whole life…But now I found him." Miku said.

"Then, how was your search?" Len asked.

"I was really happy that I saw him." Miku smiled sadly.

"But I can't be with him…" Miku continued.

"Don't say that…" Len frowned.

"…" Miku didn't respond.

"Then, why are you going to leave?" Len asked.

"Because I'm at the end of my limit anymore…I'm going to disappear." Miku's tears began to fall silently.

"Miku…" Len was worried.

"I was all alone…In a place where there is nothing but darkness around me…My parents always fight with each other, they kept on yelling and shouting…then they never talked. They didn't even want to hear each other's voice and footsteps. Their minds filled with hatred. They even forgot that they have a daughter. My name…" Miku paused.

"Your name?" Len asked.

"They even forgot my name…" Miku answered.

"No matter how well I did at school or did my best in everything…they never cared…" Miku continued.

"Miku…" Len frowned.

"Then I found him! The one who saved me…" Miku tried to control her tears.

"But then I disappeared from his heart too and he…already forgot about me…" Miku can't control it anymore as she burst in tears.

"Miku! I-" Len was cut off.

Then the phone shut itself down, leaving a crying Miku.

"STOP IT! Stop babbling to yourself!" Len yelled angrily.

Miku looked behind and saw Len panting so hard, as if he came running a mile away.

"LEN!" Miku was shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? !" Len yelled.

"You felt lonely, didn't you? You felt pain, didn't you? You should have told me!" Len continued.

Miku's eyes widened.

"I don't want to lose you." Miku cried.

"You won't lose me, trust me!" Len said.

"I want to trust you but it's already too late." Miku replied.

"I remembered!" Len said.

"I remembered everything! We met 7 years ago…" Len continued.

Miku remained silent but was shocked.

"The time I was running an errand, I actually went to the hospital to look at my files and saw there…everything…Including that you…you…already…" Len was having a hard time saying the last word.

"I see…You already remembered…I'm glad…" Miku smiled warmly.

The sun sets and Miku's body glittered.

Suddenly light surround Miku. The light became brighter and brighter as a huge wind surrounds Miku.

"D-Don't…go…DON'T GO!" Len yelled.

Miku closed her eyes and wings came out from her back.

Len tried to approach Miku even if the wind kept pushing him away.

Tears fell from Miku's eyes before she lost her consciousness and the sky opened, ready to take her back.

"I…Will…Definitely…Going…To…Save…You…This…TIME!" Finally Len reached Miku and hugged her.

Len was full of bruises because of the wind cutting him but he never let go.

The light that surrounds Miku got even brighter that made Len's eyes hurt.

"No matter what you do, I won't let go! Even if this is a sin against God! I won't let go of her! Not this time!" Len yelled at the sky above.

Len's eyes began to bleed.

"I won't make Miku suffer anymore…" Len smiled.

The light and the wind slowly disappeared.

Miku finally regained her consciousness.

"L-Len?" Miku's eyes widened.

"I saved you this time…" Len smiled and then he collapsed in Miku's arms.

"Len? Len! LEN!" Miku yelled as tears flowed from her eyes.

**~END~**

**SM: Watch out for the end of this Story in the next Chapter! =)**

**M: *pokes at Len with teary eyes* Is he still alive?**

**SM: He'll die if you kept poking him =.=**

**M: The last chapter will probably be updated in its anniversary (the day the story was published) this November**

**SM: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Don't say Farewell

**Chapter 11: Don't say Farewell**

Miku called an ambulance and took him to the nearest hospital.

Miku was holding Len's hands the entire time while waiting for him to wake up.

"M-Miku…" Len finally woke up.

"Len!" Miku quickly hugged him.

"Where…are..we?" Len asked.

"It's alright, we're in the hospital." Miku answered.

"It's weird…I-I can't see anything…I-I can't see you…It's so d-dark…" Len panicked.

Miku's eyes widened.

"DOCTOR!" Miku immediately called the doctor.

"I see, Kagamine-kun already woke up." The doctor arrived.

"Doctor! Le-Len is-!" Miku panicked.

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked.

"I-I can't see anything…" Len answered.

The doctor looked closer to Len's eyes and examined.

"Can you feel where I'm touching?" The doctor asked as she touched Len's eyes.

Len nodded.

"Can you open your eyes?" The doctor asked.

"I can't." Len answered.

The doctor once again examined his eyes and frowned.

"H-How is it doctor?" Miku asked.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Hatsune-san. Kagamine-kun can't see anymore." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked nervously.

"He's blind." The doctor said.

"No! It can't be!" Miku cried.

"I'm sorry…please excuse me." The doctor said then she left.

"I…I'm blind…" Len muttered to himself.

"N-No! Of course you're not…blind…th-that can't be happening…" Miku frowned.

"It's okay Miku…I might not be able to see you anymore but I'm happy to be able to be with you." Len smiled.

"Len!" Miku cried and hugged Len.

After a few weeks, Len got discharged from the hospital.

But many things changed when they got back, like how Len can't go to school anymore and like how Rin gave Miku and Len some time with each other.

But Miku and Len got to spend each time together more than before.

When Miku got home from class, she would visit Len and tutor him about their lesson for the day.

Every weekend, Miku would spend her whole time with Len.

She takes care of him and goes out on dates with him.

They seemed happier than before.

But even though Miku was happy, she always had that mournful eyes and in her heart remains guilt, pain and sadness.

But those times they spent together ended in a month

"Miku…aren't you happy?" Gumi asked.

"I am, Gumi-san. But…I'm not meant to stay with him together. I-I'm already dead and the dead never comes back to life. The dead remains dead and should never be alive." Miku frowned.

"But you're an angel…Me too, I died yet I was able to live like how I supposed to be." Gumi said.

Miku remained silent.

"Should I tell you a story…A short story about an angel who lost its wings but was able to live as a human." Gumi said.

* * *

><p><em>There were siblings whose parents were so busy and wasn't able to spend their time to their child.<em>

_The older one named Gumo and the younger one named Gumi._

_As the older one, Gumo was the one who stand as a guardian for Gumi._

_Both of them loved each other but Gumi's love for Gumo was more than that._

_When they started middle school, Gumo got farther away from Gumi._

_Gumo wasn't like the usual. _

_Then Gumi found out that her brother already had a girlfriend._

_Gumi was hurt and couldn't keep her feelings for him anymore so she confessed to her brother._

_Gumo thought it was just brotherly love but Gumi told him that it was more than that._

_A love like a couple shares, a love like that._

_Gumo was shocked, he wanted to turn Gumi down but he doesn't want to hurt her._

_Yet, Gumi didn't give up._

_She ruined her brother's relationship with his girlfriend._

_She also seduced her brother a lot of times._

_"WE'RE SIBLINGS! YOUR LOVE FOR ME WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Gumo yelled._

_Gumi was hurt, extremely hurt._

_She can't accept the fact that they were 'just' siblings._

_But no matter what she does, her feelings for him won't disappear._

_She couldn't take the pressure, she didn't want to hurt his brother, she just want him to acknowledge her feelings for him._

_With that, she ended up killing herself._

_"If I were to die…its fine…I'll be reborn again so I will be able to love you…so my love for you won't be forbidden again…" _

_That was her last word…_

_Then she left the world and wished to be reborn again…_

* * *

><p>"Th-Thats…" Miku's eyes widened.<p>

"Yup! That's my story…after then I was given a chance to be here on earth again, to see him and apologized. I gave Gumo such a great pain. I'm so horrible…Yet the times we spent here together were priceless." Gumi said.

"But you lost the person you love, right? In exchange for you to live, he sacrificed himself." Miku said.

"Yes, but I never regretted it once because he told me he was happy." Gumi smiled.

"Let a miracle happen, Miku…" Gumi added.

"The reason I came back here was to see him for the last time. I don't want to cause him more pain." Miku frowned.

"It's your decision…Goodluck…." Gumi smiled sadly.

"Thank you…" Miku thanked her and went away.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going, Miku?" Len asked.<p>

"We're going to a very beautiful place." Miku answered with a sad smile.

Together they went to the school rooftop.

"This place and the wind's breeze seem familiar." Len said.

"This is my favorite place…" Miku smiled sadly.

_'The place where we met again and the place where we have to say farewell again'_

"Len, how do you feel about me?" Miku asked while blushing.

"Eh? Um…I l-love…y-you…very…m-much…You are everything to me that I would even sacrifice myself…" Len smiled while blushing madly.

"Thank you…" Miku thanked him while trying to hold back her tears.

_'Once I told him my feelings…I'll disappear…but it's fine…I've already decided…'_

"Len, could you please tell me again? Tell me again how you feel for me and say it clearly and loudly." Miku said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you crying? Wh-Why are you crying?" Len asked worriedly.

"Len…tell me again…please…" Miku hugged him.

Len remained silent.

"Please Len…for me…" Miku plead.

"I love Hatsune Miku! I want to spend my whole life with you!" Len said loudly while tears fall in his eyes.

"Len…always remember to smile…" Miku said while she wiped Len's tears.

"Len…" Miku paused.

"I love you…" Miku whispered in Len's ear.

And in a blink of an eye Miku disappeared causing Len to lose balance and fall.

"No…! Don't go! Don't disappear…!" Len said while trying to stand up.

"I'm sorry…goodbye…I love you forever and ever…" Miku's voice echoed through the wind.

Len ran and followed he voice but he suddenly tripped and bruised his ankle.

"No…" Len cried and in an instant Len was able to open his eyes.

**5 YEARS LATER…**

"It's been awhile…Miku…" Len was standing in front of her grave.

"I still love you…" Len whispered.

"Me too…" A voice answered.

Len looked to the direction where the voice came from and his eyes widened.

"I'm back…" Miku smiled.

_Well, miracle does happen like Gumi said…_

**~END~**

**SM: Yay! It's the end! The epilogue!  
>Though I will miss updating this story but I'm glad I finished this!<br>**

**Thank you who added this to their favorites:  
><strong>

**AizomeMiraiChizu0**

**BlackRabbit101**

**HatsuneMiku-1351**

**SilentDreamer01**

**ch0c0chat0**

**mikarin-chan**

**pokelover95078**

**tacypoc**

**Those who added on their alerts:  
><strong>

****BlackRabbit101****

**Lili-AnimeFreakk**

**ZeroNoRainbows**

******ch0c0chat0******

******AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW!  
><strong>****

******LOVE YOU ALL! BYE! BYE!  
><strong>****


End file.
